Usuario discusión:Laecella
bienvenida!!! Y muchas gracias por el sprite ;) 190.25.96.236 19:43 14 dic 2010 (UTC) wow Por lo que veo te gustan mucho mis creaciones, podemos ser amigos? Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 14:30 12 feb 2011 (UTC) si si, lo hice yo, y de nuevo gracias por el sprite es muy bueno, espero ver tu region pronto ;D Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:33 18 feb 2011 (UTC) pues Mira como me salen: Jet Dex. Si quieres puedes pedirselos a los usuarios Gallademaster o a Alex pokemon. Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 00:40 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Artworks Aqui te los dejo, espero que te gusten, pero si no te gustan no hay problema: Archivo:Devonny_artwork.pngArchivo:Ponysh_artwork.png Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 20:34 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Por Por que hiciste vandalismo en las inscripsiones de AV, no te voy a penalizar, pero constestame'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 00:58 27 feb 2011 (UTC) bueno, pero ya es imposible apunttarse estan todos los cupos ocupados'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 01:35 27 feb 2011 (UTC) artworks 2 Aqui estan, el de colileaf me quedo algo pequeño y el de ravest algo flaco, pero bueno espero que los puedas correjir: Archivo:Colileaf_artwork.pngArchivo:Ravest_artwork.png Saludos Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 16:20 27 feb 2011 (UTC) hola Habras notado que estas bloqueada, quien fue la que dijo que un gracioso blanqueo la pagina, fuiste tu, lo vi en el historial, los de pokefanon no son tontos, espero que cuando termine el bloqueo expliques por que estas haciendo esto, primero en mis inscripsiones y despues en las de otro. Ademas plagiaste la pagina de pili*. Podias haberme pedido que te haga una con colores diferentes pero pones el mismo color, es por eso que me molesta.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle, write me. Saga de P y P.Archivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 00:12 28 feb 2011 (UTC) lo lo dejaremos pasar, pero no lo repitas mas'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifアレハンドロ, 私を書く. アニメ共有.Archivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 19:16 1 mar 2011 (UTC) hola puedo ser tu amigo ben alien supremo 001 00:31 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Pues En la parte que pone Seleccionar le das y saldra una ventanita, y al final veras Selección transparente, le das y el color que tegaas puesto en Color 2 saldra transparenteArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.png¡¡¡El Riolu especial!!!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 23:10 21 may 2011 (UTC) hoooooo.......la oye e visto que eres muy genial y fantastica on los artworks y queria preguntarte con que programa los haces Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 20:17 22 may 2011 (UTC) Lista de incognitas de Ultimate Diamantino *Erea un chico o chica o alien? *Pan con cacahuetes existen? *Leche de pato posible? *Pimientos te gustan? *Quieres ser mi amiga? *Aceptas esto? Archivo:Cara_de_Zubat.png *Te he contado que come personas? *Te he contado que su plato favorito son las que se llaman Laecella? *Sabes que soy Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:32 23 may 2011 (UTC) ? Regalo ¡Hola! soy palkiratina,experto en quimeras, y te quiero dar un regalo sin razon aparente.Archivo:Cinccinice.png PD:Espero que te guste. PDPD:Si quieres ser mi amigo(a) pidemelo. PDPDPD:Dime si quieres otra quimera. Archivo:Palkia_VS.pngPalkia es el mejor amigo de Archivo:Giratina_2_VS.gifGiratina 18:08 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Oye Comenta en Dracula, el principe de las tinieblas que si no hay 5 comentarios no se sigue Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 21:31 5 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Tu apareceras como novata en la 5ªpeli como Eevee En En FMM no he usado un pokemon Rapuro es un fakemon de mi cración, mira en mi blogArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:00 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifhola quieres ser mi amigo¿¿?¿¿ si quieres ser mi amigo ponme a sonic ¿y yo a ti?Archivo:20100101154747!Sonic_standing.gifel amigo de sonic 18:01 17 jun 2011 (UTC) thumb Recuerdas Que querias aparecer en Poke Parodias del Terror, pues ya apareces, apareciste en: *San Valentin de miedo *Jueves 13 *El regreso 1ªparte *El regreso 2ªparte Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:30 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Pues Lo de los amigos es un descuido en cuanto a las parodias apareciste poco porque hay demasiados personajes y te introduje algo tarde pero apareceras mas, es mas apareceras en el primer epi El Pokemon Invisible Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:52 25 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Eres la novua de Marshtomp (Nicolas493) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:52 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Holas Me encanta escuela de exploradores Fakemon,y me preguntaba si podría usar el nombre "Ryasator" o como se escriba como la especie oficial para Ryuk,y si podia usar a el Padre de Ryuk como su tercera evolución. PD:Serias mi amiga? PD de la PD:Ten esto:Archivo:Cheeky.png,si aceptas ponme a Staravia PD de la PD de la PD:Me gusta el Pure de Manzana :P Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 03:34 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 me gustaria ser tu amiga por favor.Gracias.AdiósArceus1104 17:02 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Pem Hola soy Arceus1104 y te queria decir que he creado una serie llamada Pem inscribete será muy divertido.Gracias.AdiósArceus1104 17:26 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Te regalo muchas mascotas Hola,este mensaje ha sido enviado a todos mis amigos porque alguien olvido firmar en el Centro de quimeras pokemon de palkiratina. Aqui estan las mascotas que querias (y si no las querias te las puedes quedar,yo insisto) Archivo:Marioshtomp.pngMarioshtomp Archivo:Luigardevoir.pngLuigardevoir Archivo:Klaneeyem.pngKlaneeyem Archivo:Scolipedotom_brillante.pngScolipedotom brillante Archivo:Amoongamask.pngAmoongamask Archivo:Electivinoir.pngElectivinoir PD:No me estoy enojando con quien olvido firmar,pero que a la proxima vez lo recuerde. Archivo:Palkia_NB.pngPalkia es supremo Archivo:100leo10.gifComo yo Evolucioninator Palkiratina 00:27 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Porfavor Quisiera pedirte que me ayudaras a crear articulos en mi wiki,porfavor,vas a ser administrador. Mi wiki. Palkia y otros 19:37 1 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi amigo¿?¿?¿??¿? si eso ponme al mm de sonicla lokura de latios 20:52 8 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola¿quieres ser mi amigo?la oscuridad 18:09 12 jul 2011 (UTC) 2 Cosas 1º Apareces en Psicosis como secundaria pero en el siguiente "Tres Deseos" Resumen: eres la prota, encontrais una bola de cristal que libera a un genio (Dusknoir) y os concede tres deseos pero todos salen dos, uno de ellos era resucitar a Hitmontop pero uno se tenia que morir y te ofreces, entonces Hitmontop le exige un deseo a cambio de su vida y desea que todo sea como antes, entonces antes de liberar al genio rompes la esfera con el dentro 2º Porfa ponme a Hitmon es que es mi favorit para esas historias Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:03 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Ideas Como los personajes de tus historias son como los mios podria hacer que tus aventuras fueran los de mi grupo (los cazamisterios) antes de formarse, eso explicaria el que viva Hitmontop, asi tu personaje tendria mucho mas protagonismo en las Poke Parodias como Skitty/Nefertimon que tiene mucho protagonismo desde el crossorver y lo de Dusclops (tubo cuatro epis dedicados) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:30 14 jul 2011 (UTC) OK Yo pondre en la 3ªFlashbacks y a Espeon como personaje principal, en su lucha contra su archienemiga......Klaravell, la crobat brillante (minimize) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 14:44 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale Para la 4ª El territorio de la bestia, con la aparicion de Metalicrawl, el hijo de Metaligtr sera chulo aunque aun me queda PD: Podrias poner a una tal "Reina Vespiquen" es que se me ha ocurrido una superidea Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:03 14 jul 2011 (UTC) XD La 3ªTempora esta practicamente dedicada a ti, ya que trata de tu lucha con Klaravell tu archienemiga Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:14 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Es que Lo puse antes de tu serie pero tranquila que ahora lo cambio Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:27 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Estubo muy guay y se me ocurrio una idea, antes de morir (porque la mato Starraptor) Klavella (o como se llame) dice que no ve justo que le halla abandonado Espeon y eso que era su mejor amiga y que se quiere vengar, en eso aparece el Conde Crobat que le ofrece venganza a cambio de su alma, entonces le muerde y esta evoluciona y se vuelve vampiro Por eso he puesto Crobat Resurreccion como el epi final de mi tercera tempora Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 18:11 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Bububu~ Lo siento pero ya no pertenezco a PF, lo siento D:Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:33 14 jul 2011 (UTC) lee mi blog mas reciente~ Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 19:36 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Si quieres Puedes poner tu personaje en IC, no quedan plazas pero te puedo "colar" en un aula Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 09:56 15 jul 2011 (UTC) PD: Solo mandame tu personaje y su pokemon, personalidad, amor, talento, si sabe cantar, estc..... y apareceras con un epi dedicado a ti (como todos los que se apuntan) Ok Pues comentare en tu fic, y tras pensarlo me he decidio por el de tierra con Archivo:Roy_sprite-1-.png Archivo:Hank_MM.png con un Archivo:Gligar_OCPA-1-.pngy un Archivo:Rhyhorn_NB.pngy un Archivo:Stunfisk_NB-1-.pngUltimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:57 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Yap Aqui lo tienes Archivo:Hank_VS.png Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:16 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Pues Si me hace falta el VS y la cara MM Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:24 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Pero Es que ya tengo Poke Parodias, El Equipo Pokemon-XD, LLP:R, PD, LVS y IC puedes pedircelo a Frost Red, Nefertimon u otro es que estoy muy liado lo siento TT.TT Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:57 15 jul 2011 (UTC) Bueno... Tienes que ponerles titulo a tus mensajes y no ponerlos debajo de los de los otros sin titulo,sobre todo en los de emergencias,eso es todo.El gran daniel 10:52 16 jul 2011 (UTC) Vale Claro, no me cuesta nada pero ya empezo tu tercera tempora (lo digo porque eres la prota de la temorada 3 de Poke Parodias) y ya lleva dos episodios: Klarabell, la vampiresa y El foso de Hell Bell Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:52 31 jul 2011 (UTC) Problemo Resuelto Ya se porque no salen las imagenes, si las copias y las pegas te saldran asi, tienes que poner las imagenes insertandolas (insertar imagen) eso si usas la fuente que uso yo, para cambiar la fuente dale a fuente Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:49 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Hi Si leiste el mensaje anterior tranquila ya lo arreglo, pa eso estan los amigos Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 22:56 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Apariciones 3ª Tenporada: Klarabell: Crobat Resurreccion 2ªparte Drilbur (No se como se llamaba su 2ª evol.) Bisharp X Vespiquen: El final de Absol 4ª Temporada: Staraptor y Hochcrow: Muerte desde el aire Medicham: La Piedra Lunar (Se reforma) Por cierto te cuento un adelanto, tras una estancia en la luna, Espeon absorbe mucha energia lunar, mas tarde acaban en el futuro y con una maquina unos aliens cojen adn de Hitmontop y energia de Espeon y crean un Clefairy (que tecnicamente es su hija) por eso un epi de ñla 4ªTemp. se llama asi Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 12:39 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Pues He estado pensando en ello, es mas hay una serie de tv que tiene 32 temporas como los Simpsom que tienen 21 o por ahi, he pensado hacer mas, por lo menos 10 temporadas, tendria la mayor serie de aqui (sin contar PAU) pero primero me concentrare en las 7 primeras que ya tienen argumento Tambien podria hacer tres series aunque eso es algo mas loco Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:39 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Nos volvemos a ver :) Esta vez no seré amable contigo, ladronzuela. Así es, te doy dos opciones: o me respondes por esto, o me veré obligada a expulsarte de la wikia.▲▼Peekah~ Crazy for ever~▲▼ 15:08 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Ultima oportunidad Mira he hablado con CrazyP, te dara una oportunidad, para dejarte en paz y acabe con la guerra solo tienes que quitar la imagen de donde la cojiste y explicar alli en el foro que hiciste ademas de prometer no robar mas, es la unica manera de acabar con esto Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:48 13 ago 2011 (UTC) :( He estado hablando con CrazyP, tienes que quitar la imagen de ahí y pedir perdón por lo que has hecho, he hecho lo que he podido pero tendras que estar bloqueada por lo menos dos meses, se que es mucho tiempo pero no sera para toda la vida, si te desbloqueara y llasta serie abusar de ser administrador lo siento........hice lo que pude Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 16:45 14 ago 2011 (UTC) Puff No puedo hacerme cargo de tu serie, ya tengo muchas, ademas no tengo tiempo, si quieres puedo poner a tus villanos con mas frecuencia o usar alguna de tus historias pero no los puedo seguir Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 20:15 4 sep 2011 (UTC)